


Birthday Sex

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [5]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: As the title implies.





	Birthday Sex

Masaya's birthday had been a lot of fun, but Ichigo wasn't ready to let the fun end just yet. She wanted to spend the night with him and had big plans for it, and so she had the girls cover for her, claiming that she would be staying with one of them. Of course, she went home with Masaya instead, and he seemed content just knowing that he would get to sleep with her that night, even without knowing just how much she had in mind for him.

And she did have a lot in mind, something that she had been planning for quite some time. When they arrived at his apartment, she said, “I have one last birthday surprise for you before the night is over.” With that, she got out a blindfold, and he chuckled as he let her put it on him. “Now, absolutely no peaking whatsoever, got it?”

“Of course not,” he agreed with a smile, and then she carried off her overnight bag to the bathroom to prepare for the night. First and foremost, she transformed so that she had her ears and tail, and then she removed the dress of her costume and her boots. After that, she put on the outfit that she had gotten ready for tonight, and gave herself an appraising glance in the mirror, sure that Masaya would find it just as appealing as she intended.

“You can take the blindfold off now,” she said when she was back, kneeling in front of him on the ground. When he did, he was met with the sight of her wrapped in a large pink ribbon, keeping her covered almost modestly, and the ribbon came to a stop at her breasts, where it was tied in a neat bow.

“Master,” she said with a seductive purr, “would you like to open your last present?” She thrust out her chest for emphasis.

Masaya was more than a little shocked at the change in behavior, but he was quick to recover and more than willing to play along with her game. He nodded and leaned forward to pull on the bow, which gave easily and fell off of her, unraveling around her body until it pooled at her feet, leaving her completely exposed before him. She was not even wearing underwear, and it was the first time he had ever gotten this good of a look at her before.

“How do you like your present?” she asked, and this snapped him out of the stunned silence that her beauty had put him in.

Masaya reached down to pet her head and scratched behind her ears, and Ichigo purred in contentment in response. “You're a sexy little kitty, aren't you?” he asked with a grin, but he was surprised when she pouted at that.

“I'm fine with you using pet names with me,” she said softly, “but I'd prefer you avoid anything like kitty or kitten...it just reminds me of...you know.”

He knew exactly what she was referring to, given her past with Kish, and he felt terrible for not thinking of that on his own. “I'm sorry...” he said, before trying to think of something better for her. After a moment, he had something, and said, “What about Strawberry? It's the English for your name, and I think it's very cute.”

Nodding happily, she said, “I like that a lot! Strawberry it is, then.” She paused for a moment, her eyes traveling down and noting the bulge in his pants. Grinning, she swiped at it and murmured, “Would you like your little Strawberry to suck out your cream?”

The idea was so tempting to him that he gave a little shudder of pleasure, but there was something else on his mind, something that concerned him a little bit. “Your teeth are...pretty sharp when you're transformed, aren't they?”

She nodded but gave him a large grin- not taking into account that this only showed him just _how_ sharp they were- and said, “It's okay, I promise I'll be super careful about everything! And you can punish your little Strawberry however you want if I hurt you, I promise.”

He would never do anything to really punish her for an accident like that, but there were plenty of punishments that could be fun for the both of them, and what was more, he trusted her on this. Masaya gave her a nod and said a few words of encouragement before she unzipped his pants and freed his cock, and because this was the first time she had ever been with a man like this, she couldn't help but stare a little bit before slowly bringing it into her mouth.

She knew that she was awkward at this, because it was the first time she had ever done such a thing, but she hoped she could figure it out quickly. Ichigo wrapped her lips around him, taking him as deeply into her mouth as she could all while managing to avoid doing any damage with her teeth. He moaned for her once she had him completely inside of her mouth, and for a moment, she hesitated, not sure where to go from here, but if he noticed her reluctance, it didn't seem to effect his enjoyment at all.

In fact, Masaya seemed to having the time of his life, and that only encouraged Ichigo to go a bit further, trying to figure out what would make this the absolute best it could be for him. She ran her tongue along the length of his member and he shivered, surprised at how much he loved the roughness of her tongue. It felt a little strange, but in the best sort of way, and he jerked his hips a bit, pushing himself further into her mouth.

He rested a hand on her head, giving her a scratch behind the ears to let her know how good of a job she was doing, and she purred around his cock. He really, _really_ loved the way that felt, and continued to do what he could to keep her purring. The sensation only furthered him along, and he began to get close before he knew it, while Ichigo kept up her efforts, sensing that she was getting him there quickly.

As she learned what he liked, she used it to her advantage in her attempts to bring him to the edge, though she often lost focus when he scratched her. That felt so good that she couldn't do anything but purr in appreciation, but he seemed to like that as well, so it was not a bad situation at all. It was not long before she felt him tense up, and then he came into her mouth, his seed spilling down her throat as he reached his first orgasm not brought on by himself.

It was, to say the least, one of the most amazing things he had ever felt, and he moaned happily, giving her a long, rewarding pet while he basked in the afterglow. Ichigo eagerly swallowed every bit of semen that he gave to her, not wanting to waste even a little bit and keeping him in her mouth until he had finished recovering from his climax. She then proceeded to lick him clean and lick her own lips before exclaiming, “Oh, master, your cream is delicious! It's better than sardines, and even better than strawberry milk!”

Smiling, Masaya gave her a gentle pet and said, “I knew that cats loved cream, but I had no idea my little strawberry would like mine so much!” She beamed at him before she crawled onto the bed, laying on her back like she did when she normally wanted a belly rub.

“Master,” she purred, “I have another question. Would you like to pop your strawberry's cherry?” She was nervous asking him about this, but she didn't let that show as she kept up her playful grin, hoping that he would be just as enticed by this offer as he had been by everything else.

His eyes widened a bit, and she could tell that he was excited by the idea, though he hesitated for a moment before he said, “But what about getting you pregnant? I don't know if we should take a risk like that...even though I really, really want to make love to you.”

“You don't have to worry about that,” she replied, getting up to dig through her bag. She produced a box of condoms with a grin. “I came prepared, see?”

This only increased Masaya's arousal, and it took all of his self-control not to take her right then and there. But he hesitated long enough to ask her, “Are you sure you really want this? I don't want you to do this just as a birthday present to me, I want it to be something for the both of us to enjoy together.”

“Yes, I'm sure,” she said sincerely. He nodded, taking the box from her as she went back to lay down in the same position as before. Noticing that they were strawberry flavored, he chuckled.

“What's this about?” he asked, pointing to the label and chuckling.

Blushing, she stammered, “I-I just wanted to be safe...in case I didn't like your taste but...but I do! So it's okay! Really, it was just in case, but...”

Chuckling again, he shook his head. “No, I understand. Don't worry about it, my little Strawberry. It's cute, of course you would want to try something like that.” He took out one of the condoms, tearing open the package and rolling it onto his erection. Masaya then climbed on top of her, positioning himself at her entrance and preparing himself to take her once and for all.

“I've heard that it can hurt for girls, at least for their first time,” he warned her, wanting to make sure that she was absolutely ready for this.

“I know,” she replied. “I want you to just do it quickly and get it over with, alright?”

Masaya nodded, bracing himself for a moment before pushing into her without any further hesitation, piercing her hymen and taking her virginity.

Ichigo found that she immediately regretted her decision to have him go quickly, as the pain was a lot more than she had been expecting. But, rather than scream out in pain like she wanted to, she bit down hard on his collar bone, and a bit harder than she had intended. It helped redirect her focus from the pain so that she could better adjust to it, but it was very painful for Masaya.

He winced, but did not voice any complaints and instead head her close to him in comfort, wrapping his arms around her. One hand rested on the back of her head, and the other rubbed her back gently. He could tell that her tail was thrashing from the pain, and he hoped that it subsided soon while he did whatever he could to offer her some comfort and distraction. It took her some time to recover from this, but he remained patient for the entire time, keeping her close to him and murmuring sweet words of encouragement, enduring the pain of her bite until she released him.

“I'm so sorry!” she said almost immediately. “I'm so sorry for biting you, Master. I'm so, so sorry, you should punish your Strawberry for being such a bad girl!” She really did feel terrible about it, and could see the deep marks her teeth had left from how long she had held onto him.

“No need for anything like that,” he replied gently, kissing her on the nose. “I'm sorry for hurting you in the first place, and I think your bite was deserved as payback. I'd say that we're even now, if anything.”

“Then...then...would you please fuck me now?” she asked, her blush deepening. “I think I'm ready now.” He nodded, and slowly began to move his hips into hers, earning a few moans from the cat girl. Now that she had had the chance to adjust to him, she was beginning to feel the pleasure that was supposed to be there, arching her back to bring him a bit deeper into her.

She wrapped her legs around him as he began to thrust faster, quickly losing himself in the pleasure of fucking his Strawberry for the first time. Her moans drove him on, and soon they were bucking their hips against one another, working in tandem to bring each other closer. He kept trying to push himself further inside of her, as if this would make him more one with her, as if he could never be deep enough to be satisfied, and she worked with him, also overcome with the desire to bring him as deep as she could into her.

They were closer than they had ever been, but they were both overcome with the need to be even closer, to do everything they could to achieve this, driven by the need to become one in every sense of the word. With that much enthusiasm in each movement, it was not long before both of them grew close, and Masaya pulled Ichigo into a passionate kiss, hoping that this would help make him feel like they were reaching completely togetherness.

She returned his kiss with all the passion she could manage, and could feel her orgasm on the horizon, a dull, thudding tension that she knew would soon explode into waves of pleasure like she had never experienced before. Masaya gave a few more wild thrusts before he was there himself, and he moaned into her mouth to let her know that he was coming, and that was all it took to bring her there with him.

Her body was wracked with spasms as she experienced the most amazing sensation she had ever felt, and Masaya filled the condom with his seed as it spilled out of him with his climax. Ichigo wished that she could let him come within her, thinking that that would feel even better, but she knew that it wasn't worth the risk, no matter how wonderful it may feel. Someday, when they were ready for a family, she would be able to experience it and see if she was right about how good it felt.

When they began to recover from their orgasms, they both panted and smiled at each other lovingly. Masaya was the first to break the silence, exclaiming, “That was so incredible, my little Strawberry!”

“Oh, Master,” she cooed, “that was the most amazing thing to ever happen to me. Even better than I ever imagined!” As Masaya pulled out of her, she said, “If it feels that good with a condom on, I can't even imagine how good it's going to be when we don't have to use them anymore! Would you like your Strawberry to lick you clean now?”

“Only if you let me return the favor,” he replied, and they shifted positions, laying down so they could both lick at each other. It was his first time getting a taste for her, but as he began to lick inside of her, he was pleasantly surprised by how good it was. The taste of her juices, mingling with the strawberry flavoring left from the condoms, was so delicious that he moaned into her, and she shivered.

Meanwhile, Ichigo poked a hole in the condom with her teeth, careful to avoid any flesh as she did so. That way, she was able to suck his seed from inside the condom as she sucked on his cock, and he grew hard within her mouth while she did this. She was just as excited about the taste, and loved the way his cream tasted when it was mixed with the strawberry and her own juices, and between that and the way his tongue teased between her folds, she was moaning around him without pause.

Masaya could barely keep his composure, but he managed because he wanted to make this good for her. Even though she had enjoyed everything so far, he still felt bad that she had hurt for a little bit there, and so he was gentle with his mouth, hoping that she would have another wonderful orgasm from this. His tongue delved deeper inside of her and she cried out around him, causing him to jerk his hips into her mouth.

The feeling of his tongue inside her was both strange and amazing; it was very different from having him fuck her, but in a good way, and Ichigo wasn't sure if she would be able to pick a favorite between the two, given how wonderful they both were in their own ways. Squirming against him, she could feel the pressure building once more, and knew that she was almost there; Masaya could feel it as well, and was nearing his own orgasm, having grown very used to how it felt to get so close after his evening with Ichigo.

She pried the condom off with her teeth then, spitting it to the side and taking him in her mouth once more, and being inside her mouth bare like that was just the push he needing, coming suddenly into her throat, just as he had before. Just as soon as he had begun, he felt her tightening around his tongue, the spasms from before returning as her folds pulsed with her orgasm.

They both pulled their mouths back to moan with their release, and then they were shifting positions again so that they could lay together and cuddle. Ichigo snuggled up to Masaya, so content and happy, and Masaya held her close, thinking about the fact that this was the best birthday he had ever had, and he was sure that, as long as he had Ichigo, each one would be better than the last.

After some time spent relaxing, Ichigo suddenly looked up at him with the catty grin he had come to love so dearly and said, “You know, there should be eleven more condoms in that box, Master. Would you like to have some more fun with your Strawberry?”

 


End file.
